The Hidden Truth
by RebornChaos
Summary: Tsuna remarries Hibari and Tsuna will risk his life for something dangerous 1827 Fluff/ Slash


The Hidden Truth

Hi guys! This is one of the stories I wrote while I was stressed out about that I don't have internet and couldn't do ANYTHING! I was bored so this is a drabble/random thing that I decided for myself to do. By the way this is mpreg!

Warning: it is kinda mature but it's kind of a fail because it's my first time writing a mature scene... It was really difficult so please if you think its bad don't review bad comments for my hard work of squeezing my head for ideas...

Tsunayoshi Sawada is a motherly father. or another word a gay father. He married Hibari Kyouya after getting divorced with another man named Xanxus. Xanxus and Tsuna were happy newlyweds but however a few years later they broke off. No one knew why. They were still friends despite Xanxus' rude personality. When Tsuna married Hibari it was when he was 25 and Hibari was 27.

Hibari was a very successful man and Tsuna was also but he became a housewife after getting married to Hibari. Hibari also was a remarried man. He was married to a girl name Sayako. (Sayako is an OC). They had a child named Alaude, age 2, who looks exactly like Hibari but had blonde hair just like Sayako. Hibari and Sayako divorced because it seemed like the two adults are stubborn, strong, and short tempered. That always fought about things small, average, and big. One day they even attacked each other but of course Hibari didn't use all his strength or he would have killed her with his tonfas but was also attacking very ferociously because she used guns. Hibari took custody of Alaude who was then 9 years old. Alaude didn't mind anything. He was always stoic like a boss. He didn't hate Tsuna but actually enjoyed being with him. It seemed like Tsuna was really like a female. He treated him like a little sister more than a mother.

After 2 years...

"Kyouya! Wake up its time to go to work and Alaude time to go to school!" smiled Tsuna. Both of the males nodded and did their daily routine and went to the table to eat. It was Hibari's favorite meal of the morning. Some miso soup with rice and fried fish... (is that right?) Alaude always wondered what was Tsuna's job was before being a housewife.

"Tsuna-san"

"Alaude I told you to call me mama or something else. I feel old" pouted Tsuna. Hibari just smirked and Alaude just stared at the cutely pouting new mother of his.

"Ah! Alaude what were you going to ask me?" asked Tsuna.

"What was your job before getting married to father?"

Hibari also looked at Tsuna wondering about that. Tsuna never told him before. He wondered if Tsuna will answer. He was still eating though.

"hmm what was my job huh," said Tsuna then he smiled, "it was being a sexy cosplay hostess."

Hibari's eyes widened and Alaude was choking on his food. Tsuna laughed, "Just kidding! haha it was just being a regular business man."

Hibari just started eating again after saying "Hn" and Alaude still thought Tsuna was something else.

Vongola power...Vongola power...

it was Tsuna's phone. he had that ringtone for some reason that Hibari and Alaude didn't know. He smiled and went to pick up the phone. Hibari just kept eating while Alaude finished and went to see Tsuna. Not seeing but actually spying...

(what Alaude hears)

"Hello Tsunayoshi Hibari here...ah! Hey Reborn did you need something...I told you I will not do the jobs again...I'm being very serious...I have a family with a son too...Reborn find a new leader and get over it because I won't be coming back to the...you know what I am saying. Anyways see you one day."

Alaude was very much suspicious of Tsuna no matter how close they were now. there were questions filling his head. Who is Reborn? What kind of job. What did that Reborn person want? He just let it slide and went to school.

Hibari went to Tsuna and leaned on him. Tsuna smiled at Hibari giving him light kisses on Hibari's cheeks. Hibari smirked and kissed Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi I want you to bear me a child."

Tsuna was dumbfounded then he laughed out loud.

"haha Kyouya I can't bear a child. I am a man no matter how many times you dominate me"

Hibari frowned and said, "we just need to try harder" and started stripping off.

"W-Wait Kyouya! My ass is still sore from yesterday!" whined Tsuna as he pulled his shirt together from Hibari stripping him off. Hibari stopped but smirked.

"You'll get used to it soon and if you want me to stop then bear me a child" Tsuna paled and let his guard down which allowed Hibari to gain access to his body.

That day...many people crossing the street blushed as they heard loud moaning sounds from that street...

Few hours later...

"Mou... Kyouya! Now my ass is sore again. How am I supposed to make dinner or move around!" whined Tsuna as he was rubbing his ass in the bed next to Hibari.

"Rest. I will make the Dinner-" Hibari was interrupted by Tsuna.

"NO DON'T GO NEAR THE KITCHEN OR THE ITEMS IN THERE!"

"why not?"

Tsuna sighed and said," don't you remember the times you TRIED to use the kitchen?"

Hibari thought...there was a time when there was a fire...a time when somehow the place exploded...also a time when suddenly the house was flooded with water...

"No I don't remember"

Tsuna mumbled...then got an idea...

"Kyouya how about we just cater food"

"no"

"why not"

"it's disgusting"

"Kyouya you are so stubborn. Please for me" whined Tsuna with a puppy face.

Hibari smirked, "if you go for 3 more rounds then yes"

"n-no way that's too much! We already did more than 8 rounds. Too much. What if my ass loosens?"

"Well you are always tight even though it's been this way for more than 4 years so I think you will be okay" smiled Hibari...Smiled oh so deviously making Tsuna pale.

"Sigh never mind I'll just go cook"

But as Tsuna tried to walk out Hibari hugged him from behind.

"Tsunayoshi 1 more round"

"Kyouya did you do this to your past wife because it seems like you have too much...no...WAY too much stamina for a 29 years old man!"

"Tsunayoshi if I have too much stamina then you must be abnormal because a 27 old man cannot look like a freaking 17 years old boy."

Hibari was right. Tsuna looks like 17 years old when he is 27. Tsuna pouted.

"I try to be more like a guy but I seemed to have taken too much gene from my mom's side than my dad. My body just doesn't change"

Hibari smirked as he felt Tsuna up.

"Well my stamina just won't go down from seeing your feminine body."

"A-Ah...Kyoya you pervert" said Tsuna as he moaned from Hibari touching his oh so sensitive nipple.

"What if I am a pervert? You still get along with the pervert don't you" teased Hibari as he bit Tsuna's ear.

Suddenly...

I'm home Tsu- I mean Mama and Father"

Tsuna quickly got out of Hibari's touch and went out. Hibari clicked his tongue and thought how he should bite his son for bothering his time with Tsuna.

During dinner...

"Today's menu is hamburger steak" said Tsuna as he was smiling.

Hibari and Alaude loved Tsuna's hamburger steak. It tasted as if they could see heaven or something. In another word it was godly.

Suddenly

Vongola power...Vongola power...

Tsuna excused himself and went to take his business with the caller.

Tsuna and the phone...

"Hello Tsunayoshi Hibari here"

"Dame Tsuna" said a stern voice

"Reborn if it is about the thing in the morning then no." stated Tsuna.

"Dame Tsuna your guardians are hurt. Especially Gokudera. The Milliefore is attacking again. In this rate they all will die" reported Reborn.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "W-Wait but wasn't Milliefore destroyed!"

"well it seems they started again but with the Shimon familiga's support"

"They betrayed us!" said Tsuna so surprised that his best friend, Enma, betrayed him.

"No durr Dame Tsuna" snorted Reborn. Everyone could tell that he was full of sarcasm.

"But Reborn my family" whined Tsuna on the phone.

There was a moment in silence until a very strict voice of Reborn said "Tsuna don't ever forget that you have your mafia family here too."

"I'm not" stated Tsuna.

"Good anyways if you don't come Gokudera might die and so will Yamamoto."

"...how many days do I have to stay there?"

"2 days max"

"fine but I need to tell my family something else so they won't know"

"Sigh you still didn't tell them"

"I didn't and I'm not planning to. I won't bring them into this. I definitely won't. Swear it upon my life."

"...just get your ass here"

"fine..."

Tsuna went to the table and sat down.

"Kyouya, Alaude I have something to say"

They all looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed in the inside but smiled and said, " I am gonna be out for 2 days or 3"

"Reason" asked Hibari firmly.

"My friend seemed to be in trouble so I need to go help."

Hibari was quiet. Alaude stared at Hibari and Tsuna just waited for an answer.

"Okay but what's the friend's name"

"Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato"

Hibari nodded in agreement. Alaude just ate and Tsuna smiled.

Tsuna packed his things and thought... If he doesn't make it will they make a huge rage about this...most likely...? He laughed quietly...then firmly called Reborn.

"I'll be at the airport."

Suddenly Alaude came in...

"Mama"

"Yes Alaude"

"I know everything."

Tsuna was smiling and still was, "about what Alaude?"

"the meaning of your ringtone and your previous job."

"oh! The meaning of my ringtone. If you wanted to know then you should have asked. It means clam and you know how I love clam"

Alaude closed the door and sat in front of Tsuna firmly staring at him.

"Mama I know you are a mafia."

Tsuna's smile disappeared it was full of serious meanings and worried meanings.

"I see... You found out...did you tell Kyouya?"

"no I didn't tell father yet."

"Alaude."

"yes"

Tsuna firmly gripped Alaude's hands and looked at him very seriously.

"Alaude do you hate me? despise me? Disgusted of me?"

"No"

"Why not"

"no matter what you are still my mother"

"what if I wasn't?"

"if I knew you in any ways I still won't"

"I see... Alaude right now you probably think mafia is a group that just loves to kill people for fun and just for money right?"

"yes" said Alaude honestly. Tsuna smiled at his honesty and said

"that's where you are right and wrong. There might be many groups who love to murder and have power BUT there are groups who want to protect people."

"protect people?"

"yes. Protect people. The word clam means many for example a strong shell that protects. That is what my mafia means. To protect. I fell in love with Kyouya because he has a very strong sense of justice and he is very adorable"

Alaude thought there was something wrong with Tsuna. What part of his father is...adorable...ugh even thinking of it made him get goose bumps.

"Alaude keep this a secret...did you know I have a son"

Alaude was shocked.

"I didn't get custody of him. He was taken into custody of my grandfather. He is two years younger than you. His name is Giotto Sawada but also known as Cielo."

He took out a photo. Alaude was shocked. The boy in the picture seemed so much like Tsuna. Tsuna giggled.

"you will meet him one day and if you do please take care of him."

"Mama it sounds like you are gonna die stop it."

"Alaude to tell you the truth...I might die."

"MOTHER-"

"I know...you must think I am selfish leaving you guys but... It is for all of your futures. And I did say I don't know. I could live or die. It's just like cancer. You never really know when it will strike you."

"Mama...please doesn't leave us here. I will tell father about this..."

"you must not. Alaude I know this is a very heavy burden but because I trust you and I want you to do this for me...it might be my last wish. Will you listen to it for me?"

Alaude hesitated but nodded. Tsuna smiled and ruffed up Alaude's hair.

"Alaude you are like your father. Very kind but strict. Very shy but strong. Seem like a devil but is a man full of justice. You will grow up to be very strong and I can promise myself about that."

Alaude didn't know what to say. Everyone excluded him and thought of him like an annoying one. He never heard very many compliments. He blushed slightly.

"Alaude if I don't come back...number 1 take care of your father no matter what. Number two you will see Giotto if I don't come back and if you do then please take care of him also...he is a fragile boy...number three never lose your sense of justice."

Alaude nodded.

Tsuna smiled and said, "haha don't worry I will come back. I am the leader."

Alaude was shocked, "you are the leader"

"yup and I am proud of my title. I can help and protect people I love and those who are innocent. I can protect someone's future."

Alaude was proud of himself for having a motherly father like Tsuna. It isn't like its normal to have a mafia boss who has a sense of justice as a motherly father you know...

"Since you know things why don't I tell you some of the basic things? In Vongola there are types of people in our so called family like us, we are family."

"Types?"

"haha yes type. There is the sun that destroys misfortune upon the family and shines brightly upon the area. That's the suns purpose. To provide energy for the family."

Alaude nodded.

"There is the thunder. To people it might seem like a bad thing but thunder takes up the damage of the family with electricity. Sounds pretty cool right"

Alaude nodded in interest.

"there is the storm. Who is always continuously at the heart of the attack, never resting its ferocious, raging waves. It is not a defender but an attacker."

Alaude thought why such dangerous things?

"Next there is the rain guardian who is always squaring the accounts of battle and washing away the blood spilled that is the requiem of the rain. So the power of the rain is..."

Alaude said, "tranquility"

Tsuna smiled, "good job you're catching on. Next is the mist. It might sound unnatural but it is someone who creates something from nothing and nothing from something."

Alaude was definitely confused then Tsuna laughed and said, "in other words it's like an illusionist" Alaude then understood and nodded. "the mist tricks or deceives the enemy very cleverly and helps the family very well."

Alaude then said, "is there more?"

"yes two more and one of them is my title. The next one is Cloud. The cloud is to be aloof drifting cloud that protects the family from an independent standpoint and no one can tame it. The true power of it is propagation. It eats others flame. Expands and gets stronger."

Alaude thought and thought and it reminded him of someone. Tsuna noticed Alaude was catching with the thought and said,

"Doesn't it remind you of you and your dad?"

Alaude widened his eyes it was true. He and his father reminded him of the cloud guardian.

"Alaude, Kyouya was very unsociable in middle school. Yes I was in the same middle school as Kyouya if you are shocked. Kyouya was always alone and always loved peace in Namimori and if there was a disturbance he would always bite them to death.

Alaude knew that sentence because his father always said it.

"But I knew he was a very kind boy. He loved animals and he still does for example hibird is one of my old friends."

"you mean that bird that always lands on fathers head."

"yup and there should be also roll...a porcupine."

Alaude then stood up and went out then five minute later came back in.

"Alaude where did you go"

"this" he took his hand out and on his hand was roll.

"ah! Yes this one"

"father gave him to me for my birthday."

"I see haha it seems he is passing it on to the generation"

Alaude seemed happy. He didn't know the porcupine was that important. He thought it was something his father just bought.

"Alaude you are a man who is unsociable but that doesn't mean you are not kind. You are the kindest boy I have met and I sure wish my son could have you as an older brother."

Alaude felt very flattered.

"Haha anyways the final one is the sky"

"sky? But the sky does nothing"

"you are wrong again. Think about it carefully if there was no sky how will the others be still there. You see the sky always no matter what understands and accepts each of the different guardians. The sky influences all the other types. The sky has the power to comfort them and also let them adapt."

Alaude thought about it and it made actual logic sense. Then he thought.

"the sky reminds me of mama"

"yup I am the sky of the family. I am the leader who comforts all and helps them adapt well. It's like a mother of all types haha"

Alaude then said, " Mama if you die won't others break down because there will be no sky."

"good question but you are wrong. No matter if I die or if I am far away I am the sky and I will always be with you. When you look up outside what do you see?"

"the sky"

"that's right. The sky. No matter what you are below the sky who watches over you. That's why even if I die I won't be away front you. we are all connected together."

Alaude nodded but felt lone tears.

"Alaude don't stop crying. Cry when you want and whenever you feel like it because it isn't something to be ashamed of. It is one of our emotion and we must always embrace our emotions."

Alaude cried for the first time of his life... Well maybe the third... But it's been very long since he cried.

Tsuna smiled and heard knocking...

"come in"

"Tsunayoshi so are you ready-!"

Hibari was shocked Alaude was crying.

"why is Alaude Crying?"

Tsuna looked at Alaude and then at Kyouya and said, "that's what he wants to do then let him because it's not a bad thing to cry."

Hibari just looked confused but nodded.

Tsuna ruffled Alaude's hair and said, "Alaude it's time for us to go send me off. Get ready" then he whispered, "wish me luck and I am sure there is nothing to worry about."

Alaude stood up still stoic but with a little bit of tears. He walked out passing Hibari...

"He cried"

"yup"

"because you are leaving for 2 days"

"...yup"

Hibari raised his brows and chuckled

"why are you laughing Kyouya?"

"well he seems more like human now that he's crying"

"won't you cry for my absence for 2 days too?"

"I am too old to do that Tsunayoshi and I will bite you to death a whole lot when you come back" he said smirking. Tsuna felt a pain in his chest at the last few words but laughed also paled.

"I hope you will lose some stamina during work before I come back...I don't want my ass to be really sore again. It takes a long time to recover you know" pouted Tsuna. Hibari ruffled Tsuna's hair and said, "better get ready for a whole new record Tsunayoshi."

Hibari kissed Tsuna and Tsuna smiled and returned the kiss.

At the airport...

Alaude seemed very moody and Hibari just stared at his son. It was the first time he ever saw his son this moody. Not even during the divorce he wasn't this moody. He ruffled his son's hair and assured him in his own way.

"ah! The plane is ready I need to go."

"Tsunayoshi be careful no matter what. If there is any perverts strike them."

"of course! I'm gonna kick them in the groin if they do!"

Hibari and Alaude shivered at the thought of that. Poor pervert who tries to strike Tsuna will never be able to make anyone pregnant.

Alaude knew it was nothing like that but a dangerous fight.

Tsuna smiled and turned back...

When he was near the entrance he looked back and smiled

"Goodbye"

Hibari's eyes widened. Tsuna always say see you guys later but never goodbye.

Alaude couldn't keep it in anymore and broke to the ground crying.

Hibari looked at Alaude who broke down. There was definitely something wrong. Something is very very wrong... He ran to grab Tsunayoshi but too late the plane left. Suddenly at the cold concrete floor there were marks of water. Little drops of water. It was tears.

He went back to Alaude wanting an explanation. Alaude couldn't say anything for he was still broken, crying.

They went home but Hibari looked at the plane that flew off hoping nothing bad is gonna happen.

Two days later...

Alaude was watching the news for Italy where Tsuna went. They said they found a huge fight at Venice. It seemed like Vongola won over the opponent known as Milliefore. He sighed in relief because that means there was a chance mama was alive.

"Alaude get ready we are gonna go pick up Tsunayoshi"

Alaude looked moody again. He was thinking what if someone was there to tell him that Mama is dead. What is mama didn't survive. He gripped his arm hard and nodded.

At the airport...5:45 pm

The plane came. Hibari didn't want to admit but his heart was jumping. Jumping in joy but also in fear. Alaude was shaking slightly waiting for the result.

Everyone came out and gone... Tsuna didn't come out. Hibari told Alaude to wait with him.

It became night 9:00pm

No one came and Alaude doubted. He thought mama didn't survive the fight. He protected their happiness but died... He wanted to cry but he heard footsteps he jerked his head up to see.

There were seven people dressed in suits around two people in the middle.

Hibari glared and let his glaring go.

"Tsunayoshi?"

From the inside of the circle made by the suited men came out a gravity defying hair.

"Hi Kyouya, Alaude I'm back!" it was the usual smile.

Alaude stood up and so did Hibari but Hibari was still glaring.

"who are they?"

"ah! They are my friends. Introduce yourselves."

The man who has a neck length silver hair glared back at Hibari and said, "I am Gokudera Hayato. Right hand man of Juudaime and the storm guardian."

Alaude gazed in wonder. Everything was so true. That man seemed like he would put up a fight anytime like a storm.

Then a short black haired man swung himself at that silver haired man laughing.

"MaaMaa Gokudera doesn't glare at Tsuna's husband. Anyways hey! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. I am the left hand man of Tsuna and the rain guardian."

Alaude thought to himself so he is the rain guardian. He did tranquilize the mood between father and the storm guardian.

Then a short silver hair man yelled, "Hello to the EXTREME! I am Ryohei Sasagawa! An EXTREME man and the EXTREME sun guardian. I am EXTREMELY pleasures to meet you"

Alaude felt annoyed. The man was too loud. But he is the sun guardian and he seems very... Positive... I guess he fits in with the role somehow...

A curly hair with bull horns looked at Hibari, "My god! Please stop glaring. Tsuna-nii you marry such scary men I wonder how you tame them. Anyways my name is Lambo Bovino. I am the thunder guardian. And again please stop glaring because you look very scary and it's uncomfortable."

Alaude didn't understand how that bow headed man can be thunder guardian but just let it slide.

Suddenly two pineapple hairstyle'd female and male came out.

"Kufufu Tsunayoshi you married him? I wonder why. Why not me." smirked the man but Tsuna said," he is better than you that's why." Mukuro froze from the harsh words. Hibari smirked at his win. Lambo and Gokudera laughed at that man.

Then the pineapple hairstyle'd girl said, "H-Hello... My name is Chrome Dukuro and that man is Mukuro Rokudo... He loves teasing people so please just deal with him and I apologize on behalf of how he acts. I and Mukuro are the mist guardians. Pleased to meet you."

"Kufufu no worries my little chrome. Why don't we show him a bit of magic of ours?"

Suddenly the ground shook. Lava exploded up with cracks on the ground. Alaude didn't know what was happening but remembered mama's saying. The mist guardian can make something from nothing and nothing from something.

The whole scene disappeared as Gokudera smacked Mukuro on the head.

"You dumb pineapple don't make the kid cry!"

"Oya I was just entertaining them. I hope you enjoyed."

Next...everyone was shocked except Tsuna and the last man.

He looked exactly like Hibari and Alaude.

"Ni Hao I am Fon and I am the cloud guardian pleased to meet you." (I am sorry Fon I just thought I should do something that is like Alaude and Hibari and I came up with you! I know you are a storm type but sorry in this story Fon is like an OC)

Lambo in shocked asked, "Fon are you related to him or something"

Fon looked at Hibari and Alaude. His smile kinda cracked in shock. Even Alaude and Hibari were shocked...

"Father did you have a brother or is he my unknown brother" asked Alaude. Hibari looked at his son and glared.

"I have no brother nor did have another son."

"I don't think I have a brother and my father is a cloud dragon so I don't think we are related."

Alaude looked at Fon confused... A dragon as a father... What the heck.

"You have a dragon as a father. So why aren't you a dragon"

"I don't know. Nature brought me to this place as a human but not my father."

Tsuna then smiled and said, "Fon don't confuse them. He doesn't have a dragon as a father but as a master who trained him and he has a sister I-pin. He lived with me since when I was young so he is technically like my brother not Hibari's surprisingly."

"My father is a dragon no matter what"

"Sigh fine. But guys please don't take Fon too seriously. He is very nice and peace loving though... I think he is Hibari's sibling sometimes I really do."

"Tsunayoshi I do not have a brother." stated Hibari.

"okay..."

Then the last man with a fedora hat introduced himself.

"Ciao, name is Reborn Chaos. I am the greatest Hitman and also tutor of Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn! I told you not to call me Dame-Tsuna! I got way smarter for you to call me that!" snapped Tsuna

Alaude was shocked it was his first time seeing Mama snap. It was scary. It was very like his father. Calm but scary. They match quiet well.

Suddenly another defying hair came out behind of the suited guardians. He looks like he is 9 years old and he looked like Tsuna. Hibari stared at the child with widened eyes. Then looked at Tsuna and glared.

"Tsunayoshi what is the meaning of this."

"ah! I forgot. This is Giotto Sawada but also known as Cielo. Isn't he cute Alaude knows about the child?"

Hibari looked at Alaude who just nodded.

"I'm not saying that. I am saying whose child is-" Hibari was interrupted by the child.

"M-Mama is he Papa from the picture... He's scary."

Hibari's eyes widened... He doesn't remember anything about this child. Alaude just went near the child and poked the child. Giotto smiled and hugged Alaude. Alaude felt happy.

"Kyouya do you want to scare Giotto stop glaring."

"Tsunayoshi did you cheat on me"

"Sigh Kyouya this is YOUR child."

Alaude stared at Hibari and Hibari with widened eyes stared at the child who was confused why he was being stared at he ran to Tsuna.

"Mama he scares me"

Tsuna sighed, "Kyouya how the hell do you scare a child after it barely met you."

Kyouya snapped out of shock, "Tsunayoshi explain."

"At home Kyouya."

Then Tsuna said, "by the way I will explain why my friends are here too at home. Shall we go?"

At Hibari residence...

Alaude went upstairs to his room to play with Giotto and everyone sat around the table.

"Kyouya you asked me what my previous work right. I am the Decimo of Vongola. You should know what Vongola is"

"The top mafia group."

"yup and it seems your taking this pretty nicely."

"I'm not. I am trying to process this."

"In middle school remember how I left in the middle of last year there. I was taken to Italy to go to a mafia training school. My great-great-great-great-great grandfather was the founder of this group and I took the custody of it."

Tsuna passed the picture of his 5x great grandfather to Hibari and Hibari was shocked. It looked 90% like Tsuna but to him it more like that child.

"my 5x great grandfather's name was Giotto. I named the child after him."

"I see."

"The men behind me are my guardians who are my supporters in fights but also as I said friends and also like my non-related brothers. I didn't tell you and Alaude because I didn't want the family to be in danger. Alaude found out somehow thought before I left and that's why he broke down."

That made sense. Alaude wouldn't just cry for Tsuna leaving but knowing Tsuna might've died he broke down. Thought Hibari.

"Tsunayoshi you could have died." glared Hibari

"But I didn't"

Hibari snapped he growled at Tsuna. "That isn't the point. The point is that I had no idea about this."

"but if I told you. You would have let me go." said Tsuna firmly

"Of course not-"

"My friends, supporter, brethren were in danger" glared Tsuna.

Hibari was stressed out. He sighed and growled. "If you told me then at least I could have known something."

"I didn't want to burden you Kyouya" said Tsuna who seemed to be trying to reason with Hibari...but of course it failed.

Hibari glared even harder. Then he hissed. "So instead you went burdening yourself and do you think I am happy about it."

"But Kyouya-"

"You know what let's talk about this later and get on with the whole thing." said Hibari as he rubbed his temples.

"Fine. Now to Giotto. He is your child" states Tsuna.

Hibari still rubbing his temples scowled, "Tsunayoshi do you think I will understand when you just say that he is my child."

"After you got divorced and the year before I married you. Alaude was 6 you left him with your friend Dino. We met at the bar. We were drinking I think and remember you were in a hotel. I was there too so I just panicked and ran out leaving you with a note but no name."

Hibari's eyes widened. He remembered the part where he was in a hotel. He never thought it would be Tsuna.

"Somehow miraculously I got pregnant with a child. Reborn over there says it's because my body is too feminine and Gokudera says it must be some kind of disease. I was thinking of getting abortion but I thought that the child could be the next leader of Vongola and Reborn agreed. Xanxus knew about it but he was also cheating so we broke it up but didn't tell the world because rivals will want to kill it obviously. Then somehow we fell in love and got married but I didn't want to let anyone know about Giotto since someone might target him. But he is 9 now and is old enough to protect himself I brought him here."

Hibari just looked very serious. He was glaring at something.

Lambo then asked, "what is he doing quietly"

Tsuna said, "that's a face when Kyouya spaces out"

Lambo was shocked, "How the hell does a man space out like that! Stupidera it seems like I misjudged you. I think that man is a UMA"

Gokudera snapped, "Stupid Cow I am not stupid! And He isn't a UMA either! He is too android like. Maybe he is an android but not a UMA!"

Yamamoto laughed at their stupidity also Ryohei laughed at them too. Hibari snapped out of daze and glared at the ones laughing and arguing.

Suddenly there was a loud scream it was Giotto. Tsuna ran as fast as he can to Alaude's room.

Bam!

Tsuna looked and there were huge crocodiles surrounding Alaude and Giotto.

Tsuna snapped.

"Kufufu it seems like the illusion didn't make them happy" smirked Mukuro.

Suddenly there was a deadly aura. Everyone looked at Tsuna. He had his gloves on with fire and his eyes turned cold amber eyes.

"Mukuro you dare ignore my warning and do this again. Do I need to beat the sense in to you to remember" threatened Tsuna very coolly.

"Oya. Is my little Tsunayoshi angry again-!"

Whack! Crash! Thump!

Tsuna punched Mukuro right at the jaw sending him crashing out the window and falling on the ground. Tsuna jumped out of the window down onto the ground gracefully and grabbed Mukuro by the collar of his suit.

"Mukuro do you need more discipline."

"K-K-Kufufu N-No need Tsunayoshi" paled Mukuro trying to keep his coolness.

"Good and next time you do that I will break more than few bones. I might even kill you for all god knows. Understand"

"Hai"

Tsuna's flame went out and his adorable eyes came back.

"Sheesh Mukuro look how messy you made the house look" pouted Tsuna. Everyone thought in their head. "It was you"

"Anyways if you learned a lesson good but if you didn't...you are gonna need the best doctor in the world to fix you." smiled Tsuna darkly.

Fon chuckled, "I taught him to smile like that. It's very good because others listen to the innocent but strong one."

Reborn laughed, "I taught him to fight like that so I am much better of a sibling and a tutor unlike you Fon.

Reborn and Fon competed who was better.

Hibari and Alaude thought...Damn...never get on Tsunayoshi/Mama's bad side...

"Haha! Mama nice job! Beat more bad guys!" laughed Giotto. He indeed had the evil side of Tsuna as well.

Tsuna waved at Giotto smiling but with some blood at the side of his lips.

After Tsuna pulled Mukuro by the Hai- I mean by the legs cough cough hair cough cough into the house they started talking while Mukuro was unconscious.

"Now that we got the whole story Kyouya I doubt that it will be quiet here anymore."

"I don't mind but I don't allow guests so kick them out now."

"You guys go to the Vongola Mansion in the woods."

Hibari looked at Tsuna...

"What's wrong Kyouya?"

"Tsunayoshi there is a mansion in the woods?"

"Yes since middle school"

"I should have known about it"

"Well Mukuro put his illusions not allowing anyone to see the mansion but actually a huge tree."

"Hn"

After they left...

"Kyouya I'm going to go clean up Alaude's room. The window is broken because Mukuro crashed out of it. He is so clumsy sometimes"

Hibari was just looking at Tsuna...he sighed...

They went to Alaude's room and found Alaude asleep with Giotto.

"Ah! How cute!" said Tsuna?

Hibari looked at Giotto and thought that he looked like a very small herbivore...his habit is coming back...he called anything herbivore or omnivore or carnivore. Giotto definitely looked like the king of herbivores just like Tsuna in middle school. He smirked how weak Tsunayoshi was.

"Ne Kyouya I wonder if they will fall in love."

Hibari widened his eyes. Well they are half blood but will they...he frowned at the thought...

"Kyouya I mean we were totally opposite and both male but we got married and I gave birth somehow."

Kyouya then thought and said, "Tsunayoshi bear me a child"

"I already did long time ago."

"Another one"

"This one was a miracle and I am a male. Giving birth is a female's job not mine."

"Maybe there will be another miracle."

"I don't want to go through the pain of labor it seriously hurt. I had to turn into a girl and take him out of the..."

Hibari widened his eyes.

"Tsunayoshi you turned into a girl..."

"Verde who is like my second eldest brother is a scientific genius so he made a gender blender machine and made me into a girl and got Giotto out of the va-"

"Tell him to give us the machine then will you give birth"

"no."

"Fine by me. I'll just ravish you till a miracle happens." smirked Hibari.

Tsuna paled, "Kyouya you wouldn't dare to."

"I dare myself to"

"Kyouya let's think about this."

"there is nothing to think about."

"so you forgave me about me going to Italy?"

Hibari then glared.

"No"

"I brought the miracle child so please?"

"No"

"I mean I knew I was gonna live"

"So why were there tears on the floor where you left?"

"that's because I thought if I brought Giotto you wouldn't accept him" said Tsuna as tears swelled up in his eyes. Hibari was surprised. He didn't expect Tsuna to cry. He was panicking what to do. He couldn't think of anything worse but suddenly...

"Mama is crying..."

Hibari flinched and looked. Alaude was glaring and Giotto was on the verge of tears like Tsuna.

"Waaaaaah" cried Giotto and Tsuna.

Alaude and Hibari both panicked...

"Dangit! Don't cry Giotto...It's all Fathers fault they are crying!" snapped Alaude.

"Tsunayoshi just broke down all of a sudden...damn how you deal with herbivores" growled Hibari.

"Father your habit is coming back"

"I know that...ah shit"

"Father don't cuss in front of a child."

thump...

Hibari and Alaude stopped arguing and looked...Tsuna suddenly collapsed. Hibari and Alaude were definitely panicking now.

Giotto stopped crying and went to the phone...

Ring ring...ring ring...

"Hello Reborn Chaos here"

"Uncle Reborn. Mama fainted and Papa and Alaude nii is panicking. Please call Shamal Or Verde here please"

"Sigh... Giotto I am glad you are smarter than your family"

"Please hurry."

"Okay I sent Verde there."

"Okay."

End of phone call...

Giotto went back to the room and Hibari was arguing with Alaude and Tsuna was out cold. Giotto finally snapped.

Crack

They looked at Giotto who seemed like he snapped.

"Papa shouldn't fight especially since Mama is out cold ne...and Alaude nii should be calm and helping somehow ne. Right"

Hibari nodded and Alaude paled out. Innocent Giotto came back and stared at Tsuna who seemed pale and started to cry...

"Mama dying! Waaaah"

Hibari was definitely confused about Tsuna and Giotto's sudden anger issue. Alaude went to Giotto and assured him that he won't die but he wasn't sure of it either.

A minute later...

"Hello I am here Giotto."

He entered the room where Tsuna was and Hibari glared.

"who are you?"

"I am the scientific genius Verde Chaos. I am related to Reborn as you can see but I don't look like him."

"Hn"

They all went out waiting for Verde to come out and tell the result.

An hour later...

"Results."

"Is mama okay" asked Giotto.

"he's fine but it seems like Hibari will have a headache for nine months."

"Nine months?" said Alaude.

"Sigh in other words...He's pregnant for a week."

Hibari widened his eyes.

Verde looked at Hibari and glared for a few second.

"You better not trouble Tsunayoshi or I will experiment on you. Also it seems your seeds are very strong if they can make a male pregnant you should be careful from now on."

Verde left and Giotto jumped in joy.

"I'm gonna have a little brother/sister when I just found out I have an Oniisan yay!"

Alaude smiled. He felt happy having a little brother but now two little siblings. This is gonna be a huge family.

Hibari smirked. His hard work with Tsuna worked off. Hibari went in the room and kissed Tsuna on the forehead.

Tsuna woke up.

"Ugh what happened?"

Giotto went to Tsuna.

"Mama what are we gonna name him!"

"huh"

Alaude then said, "It could be a girl you know"

Tsuna was confused.

Hibari then smirked and said,

"Congratulation to us Tsunayoshi. You are pregnant for a week"

Tsuna paled...

"I-I am what"

"Pregnant" repeated Hibari was he wrapped his arm around Tsuna and other on Tsuna's stomach.

"I-I am p-p-p-pregnant...Oh my god..."

"I guess Tsunayoshi you will be bearing my child as I wanted."

Tsuna looked at Hibari and said,

"Did you ever see a woman pregnant?"

"of course my ex wife did"

"did you stay with her 24/7?"

"no she was at the hospital all the time"

"Did you know people when they are pregnant they have all different kind of issues."

Hibari stopped and thought...he never actually been with a woman pregnant.

"No. I bet its small issues. It won't matter."

"Kyouya call Reborn and ask him. You will regret."

Hibari was confused I mean how bad could it be.

So he called Reborn.

ring ring...ring ring..

"Hello Reborn Chaos here"

"It's Hibari Kyouya"

"oh it's you. I heard you made Tsuna pregnant. Better not stress him out or there will be a bullets going through your head" growled Reborn in the phone.

"I won't and what happens what Tsuna gets pregnant."

"Boy I despise you but.. I hope you luck...it will be torture I swear."

"How bad can it be?"

"he gets random cravings, has mood changes, and he goes raging for no reason. He nearly destroyed Italy and I am sure he will go nuts again."

Hibari paled...

"Kyouya"

"Yes Tsunayoshi"

"I love you and I'll say this while I'm not crazy... Good luck. Alaude if I look mad don't come near me no matter what and Giotto too. Hibari if I go all crazy then knock me out. Now why don't we go to sleep?"

They all paled...

A year later...

"Kyouya looks she's so cute"

"Hn. Tsunayoshi"

"yes Kyouya"

"Are you feeling well?"

"Of course it's been 2 month since I gave birth. I feel fine now"

"Tsunayoshi isn't it time for her nap time"

"Oh yea! Nuvola nap time!"

Tsuna took the baby to the new baby room and let her sleep in her cradle.

Tsuna went back outside.

Hibari hugged Tsunayoshi

"Tsunayoshi."

"yes Kyouya?"

"let's go for a round."

"Mou! I don't want my ass sore."

"It's been a long time since we did it. I feel like I can go on and on."

Hibari nibbled on Tsuna's ear.

"A-Ah stop..."

"Tsunayoshi I can't wait no more"

"Ah wait let's do it at the room at least. This is the living room."

"Fine but don't expect me to stop for a long time."

"Kyouya what if I get pregnant again. Didn't you say you hated when I am pregnant because of your sex drive and the pregnancy side effects."

"Tsunayoshi I will never hate you. I don't mind you being pregnant. I love you"

After their sweet moments they headed to their room and went into their love making sessions. Even after 10 rounds Hibari didn't stop.

"Ah! Ah! K-Kyouya no more...Ah!"

"Tsunayoshi bear my child again."

"Kyouya ah! Ah! I'm gonna ah!"

"Me too"

"Ah! Kyouya!" moaned Tsuna as he let out his seed on the blanket sheet.

"Tsunayoshi" hissed Hibari as he spurted his seed into Tsuna's tight hole.

They both lumped on the bed...

Hibari looked at Tsuna who was panting oh so attractively with Hibari's seed flowing out of the hole.

"Kyouya I feel so full inside...ha...ha..." panted Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi I feel hard from looking at you panting so attractively" smirked Hibari. Tsuna blushed. He sat up and covered his ass.

"Ah Kyouya you came too much inside...it's flowing out like a river."

"It seems like I need to give you more for replacement of the ones that flowed out"

"Ah! No Kyouya"

"Tsunayoshi I know you want me."

Ding Dong.

"Mama I'm home with Alaude-nii!" yelled Giotto outside in the living room.

Tsuna took a quick shower trying to get all the seed out of his ass so no more will flow out.

Hibari clicked his tongue.

That was their new lifestyle the end.


End file.
